Vehicle doors with movable window panes or adjustable cable-driven window lifters have long been known. In particular, in the case of motor vehicles with frameless movable window panes, it is required for the window panes to be pressed with a pre-definable pressing force against the seal on the bodywork side. Too low a pressing force would lead, at high speeds, to lifting off of the window pane and thus to undesirable wind noise. In order to adjust the pressing force, the position of the guide rails mounted in the motor vehicle door is altered, particularly in the Y-position (tilt) thereof.
DE 10 2004 027 253 A1 discloses a device of this type for adjusting and locking a movable window pane. Each guide rail is provided with a mounting plate mounted on the rail side (section 9 in FIG. 1 therein). This rail-side mounting plate is fastened to a mounting plate (position angle 11) mounted on the door side. A special screw connection which is equipped with an eccentric lever (element 2 in FIG. 4) is proposed as the mounting means. The eccentric lever is in engagement with an engaging element which is configured as a slot (reference sign 5 in FIGS. 2 and 3), so that given a rotary movement of the eccentric lever, the rail-side mounting plate is moved translationally and is displaced relative to the mounting plate mounted on the door side. For this purpose, the slot serving as an engaging element (reference sign 5 in FIG. 3) must extend vertically (Z-direction), i.e. perpendicularly to the adjusting direction (Y-direction). The adjustment is undertaken with the screw connection slightly loosened, so that the Y position of the mounting plate (section 9 in FIG. 3) on the rail side is adjusted by rotating the eccentric lever. In order to rotate the eccentric lever, said lever has a tool connection (internal Torx profile 15 in FIG. 4) for a socket spanner or the like. If, by rotating the eccentric lever, the desired Y-position of the guide rail has been adjusted, said position can be locked or fixed by means of a further socket spanner which engages with a fastening nut. This known solution has the disadvantage that following setting or adjustment of the Y-position of the guide rail, the eccentric lever must remain at the deployment site thereof because said eccentric lever is an integral component of the screw connection there. A solution wherein the weight or the material of the eccentric lever and the space required could be significantly reduced or even saved altogether would be desirable.
Thus a device for adjusting and locking the position of the guide rail is known which has a first mounting plate mounted on the rail side and a second mounting plate mounted on the door side which are connected to one another by means of screw-fastenable mounting means, wherein one of the mounting plates comprises an engaging element which comprises, for example, a vertical slot for an eccentric lever.